This invention relates to splint devices adapted for use during healing of the human nose. In particular, it relates to a novel compound nasal splint or surgical brace device useful for retaining a traumatized nose after surgery or injury.
Treatment of trauma or cosmetic corrective surgery are commonly employed medical procedures. Following surgical correction of external nasal deformities, there is a need to stabilize the external nasal framework until adequate healing has taken place. During the healing period a desired size and shape should be maintained to control edema and to assure symmetry of the healed proboscis member. Numerous attempts have been made to provide suitable casts, adhesive bandages and nasal splints for the purpose of maintaining immobility of bony segments following surgery. Many of these are difficult to fabricate, to apply to the traumatized area or to retain in position. Presently available nasal splints include the Conco "Alumafoam" product, which comprises a malleable metal outer sheath lined with resilient foam. Other splint devices are described by Shippert in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,051; 4,313,452; and 4,274,402; incorporated by reference. The "Denver Splint" is a compound device requiring careful application of a series of adhesive strips as a base layer, a dorsum center pad, an intermediate Velcro loop segment layer, and a formed outer restraining member attached by opposing Velcro hook means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an articulated nasal splint with simple one-step application. It is another object to permit direct application of a splint to nasal skin without preliminary taping. A further object is to provide essentially uniform pressure to the traumatized nose, with symmetrical nasal compression and shaping forces with controlled, variable narrowing of the nose. Another object is to provide a comfortable device with cushioned, light-weight materials and resilient design, allowing for expansion/contraction with nasal edema or swelling.